Chasing Tara
by Fanpires101
Summary: EMxT...rose comes back but a fight between tom, her, em, and tara ends with them leaving and bitter feeling in the air. Tara goes missing and em goes after Rose. But was it Rose or a new threat?afta BD, SEQUAL TO-EMMETT's TWILIGHT
1. Computer Game

**A/n Read Emmett's Twilight first or this makes no sense! Also here's a better summary: **

**Emmett and Tara are living happily together…when Rose comes back. She wants to her family…sure whatever except Tom and Emmett and Rose and Tara get into brutal fights. When Tara goes missing with only a sad goodbye note saying she has to leave or others will be harmed, Emmett immediately goes after Rose. But was it Rose? Or is there a new threat on the scene? After BD, Laurent and Victoria are still alive, Jacob has already imprinted on Nessie.**

**Also 1 thing. I'm not going to put a disclaimer note on every chapter cause I forget and it bores me. SO I'm putting it here, and this is for the whole story.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own Twilight. I own Tara and Tom and that's it. **

1- Computer Game

TPOV

I walked into the house after hunting and found my husband completely absorbed

in something on the computer.

"Whatcha doing Em?" I asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh, nothing." He murmured minimizing the window.

"Emmett? What the heck?" I asked.

He shot me a sly look and reached to clear the screen.

I glared and fought him for the mouse.

After a few minutes, and a few kisses, I won. I grinned triumphantly as I brought

the window back up.

"What the heck is this?" I groaned looking at the colors on the screen.

"A game." He offered, taking the mouse back and playing.

"What is it called?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Well…."

"Answer the question Emmett."

"Pizza Palace."

"And _why_ are you on….UGH _WEBKINZ WORLD?!_" I groaned looking at the

site's title.

"It's a very addicting game honey."

"Emmett….will you ever grow up?" I laughed.

"Nope." He grinned shutting the computer down and kissing me.

"Aunt Tara! Aunt Tara!" Renesmee cried running up to us.

"Yes Nessie?" I asked after making sure Bella was gone.

She reached up and I obliged by picking her up. She laid one hand on me and

'told' me what she wanted.

"Sorry Ness, I don't know where Jake is." I apologized.

She shrugged, giving me a dazzling smile, a one armed hug and reached for

Emmett. I handed her over and she laid a hand on his neck.

"Sorry kid, I don't either." He smiled.

She pouted for a moment and then ran calling out, "Alice, Alice!"

I laughed and turned back to Emmett, kissing him.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Right about…here." He whispered, picking me up and carrying me to our room,

not breaking the kiss the whole way.

**a/n I don't usually do the whole 'review, if I get this many I put up more.' but come on pleaassseee review! If I get ONE little review I'll put up more...PLEASSSEE I love getting reveiws!!!**


	2. Visit

2-Visit

EMPOV

Tara was so amazing, I still couldn't belive she loved me. I had just brought her to

our room to do something, wink, wink, when…

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU ALL?" A voice called.

I recognized the owner at once.

I groaned and pulled away from my wife.

"She's back." Tara said no detectable emotion in her voice.

"Yeah." I muttered.

We got up, adjusted our clothing and went downstairs.

"Be nice Emmett." Alice hissed as she passed us.

"Fine." I growled.

"Ah, Rosalie. It's wonderful to see you again dear." Esme said, joy clear in her

voice.

For Esme's sake I was glad Rose came back. It was hard for Esme to loose her

children, even if we weren't blood related or the separation wasn't indefinite. I walked

over to Rose and her new partner, Tom.

"Hello Emmett." Rose said.

"Maybe I should go?" Tara mumbled to Alice.

"No, stay, you're fine." Alice reassured her.

"It's nice to see you again Rose." Tara tried to be kind.

I gave her an encouraging grin.

"It's always nice to see me. Alice I've missed you! Where are Nessie and Bella?

And Jasper and Edward?" Rosalie blew her off.

_Hiding from you._ I thought as I put my arm around Tara to comfort her.

"Hey, be nice." Edward hissed as he walked in.

I growled but Tara placed her hand on my chest and told me to calm down.

"How goes it Tom?" Jasper asked high-fiving one of his new friends.

Jasper and Tom had really hit it off. They were both fairly old vampires but new

to our style of eating. They bonded closely and spoke frequently.

"Good man, you?" He replied.

Tom only opened up with Rose or Jazz, other then that he was pretty quiet.

Jasper and Tom left, they had decided to go hunt and Nessie came flying through the

door.

"Aunty Rose!" She cried happily.

"Hi Nessie!" She smiled, picking her up.

Edward and Bella said their hello's and left again with Nessie, apparently to get

Jacob. Carlisle and Esme were just leaving for the weekend and Alice was taking, or

forcing, Tara to go shopping with her. Great, at least two hours alone with Rosalie. This

was going to be interesting.


	3. Talk

3-Talk

EMPOV

"So, how are things going with Tom?" I tried to break the ice.

"Fine. We're thinking about getting married."

"If you love him why are you all pissy to Tara?" I asked annoyed.

"Because she made a part of my life miserable and I will not forgive her for it."

"It's not her fault! If anyone you should blame me!"

"Emmett, you could never understand."

Was this girl _trying_ to piss me off?

"Whatever Rose."

"Yeah walk away Emmett just like you always do. From me, from you're

problems. From everything. Just like the immature joke you are."

"You didn't seem to think that when we were married and making love!" I roared

at her.

She flinched at that.

"And just how is 'The Virgin Tara' comparing to me?" she sneered.

"Tara is so much more….everything then you I don't know where to start." I

snapped.

"Mhmm."

Sarcasm. I _hate_ it when Rosalie uses sarcasm.

"Ya' know what? I don't even know why I'm doing this! Every time you come

you make me pissed off and more glad I left you!" I snarled, turning around and leaving.

"It's _gladder_ and where are you going?"

"Like I care how my grammar is! Away from you."

"Running, what a surprise."

I whirled around and in another two seconds would have attacked when

something hard and strong, even for a vampire smashed into me. Something that smelt

like a ferocious, protective mate.

Something that smelt like Tom.


	4. Alice, Speak To Me

**A/N B.T.W. thanks to ste11una for reviewing the first chapter! You're the one who got the next chapters up!**

4-Alice, Speak To Me

TPOV

We were shopping. Joy. Alice never got tired of watching me come out of the

dressing room multiple times.

"Hmmm, I like that top but not the pants, their too…."

"Crappy?" I asked, giving the pre-cut jeans a disgusted look.

"Yeah, try these on."

I suppressed a sigh and tried on the new pants. I didn't like them. They were made

out of tight fitting leather. But when Alice commanded something you did it. Especially

when it came to fashion. I came out of the dressing room and didn't see Alice. I smelt her

though. She was over by a shirt rack then she was standing next to me. Vampire speed is

an amazing thing. I looked again at the shirt rack and saw a twenty year old girl standing

there looking confused.

"Alice? What did you do?"

"Well…just remember it was for the greater good."

_Of shirts. _I thought.

"Well?"

"I had a vision and she," she nodded at the confused twenty year old, "was going

to take this shirt and I _had_ to get it for you."

"Alice, you can't do that!"

"But, technically I _saw_ it first."

I sighed and gave up. Again useless to argue. She smirked, apparently having

'seen' the argument would have been short lived.

"Well, give me the shirt." I said holding out my hand.

She handed me the shirt as her face went blank. I walked into the dressing room,

expecting her to go steal another unsuspecting victim's shirt.

"Oh God." I heard her whisper in a horrified voice.

"What?" I asked as I changed into my regular clothes.

She was staring straight ahead.

"Alice!" I snapped my fingers in her face.

"Oh God." She repeated.

"WHAT?!" I asked, alarmed.

"Emmett….was going to attack….Rose…but now….something is attacking him!"

"So? He's strong he'll fight it off."

"No, this is an angry mate whose gong to rip him apart." She hissed.

"What?" I snarled, taking off through the store's 'emergency door'.

Alice was hot on my tail as we streaked back to the house.


	5. Get Away From My Husband!

5-Get. Away. From. My. Husband.

TPOV

I burst through the window, note to self; fix before Esme gets home, to the scene

of Tom and Emmett fighting with Rosalie standing there with a small, evil smile on. I

would deal with her later. I jumped on Tom, Alice right behind me, and pried him off.

"Get the hell off of my husband." I snarled.

He whirled around and I braced myself for the attack.

"Emmett! STOP!" Alice screeched as she tried to hold him back.

Tom stared at me with pure fury in his eyes and left.

"What was that?" I screamed turning to Rosalie.

"That was Tom trying to teach your idiot of a husband to stay away from me."

Rosalie smirked.

I growled.

"That's it! I've tried to be nice but this enough! GET OUT!" I snarled.

"Make me." She said.

I lunged at her, pushing her out the window I'd broken before. I grabbed her hair

and dragged her to the river. I threw her in.

"Leave." I hissed.

She snarled, climbed out the opposite end and darted away.

"Tara, Tara, Tara," Emmett said walking up to me.

"Yes?" I asked trying to look innocent.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"It's not you're fault she a….a female dog." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah she can display some bitch-like qualities hu?" He chuckled.

"Mhmm." I laughed.

"Come on, let's go hunting." He said.

"Alright."

"By the way, good idea not tearing up Rose or Tom, Esme would not have been

happy."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're still fairly new. You could have torn them apart." He reminded me.

"Oh, yeah I guess so."

He kissing my cheek and sped off into the forest. I laughed and followed him,

smelling a hot, wet, pulsing scent close by.


	6. Not Your Fault!

6-Not Your Fault!

TPOV

I sat on our bed, drenched in blood, heaving dry, tearless sobs.

"Tara, it wasn't your fault! You couldn't have stopped that close!"

"Bella did!"

"Bella has that…ability. Honey….c'mon it wasn't your fault. Let's clean you up."

He said pulling me off the bed and into the shower.

I remained motionless as he undressed and washed me off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tara, it's really not your fault." He tried to calm me again as we sat on the couch

in the living room.

"Yes it is. I…I killed someone! A _person_! I don't know if she even had a family!

What if it had been someone that we knew?" I said my voice shaky.

"Tara, if anything it was my fault. I should have checked for the scent before

taking you out."

"But I still should have been able to stop! You stopped!"

"I've been a vampire for around a hundred years. You have been a vampire for

about six months."

"So?"

"So I've had more practice!"

I curled up in his lap, still upset.

"Tara, this happens all the time. Even to very experienced vampires."

"But I-"

"But you nothing. It's over and you can' stop it."

"TARA! EMMETT!! DON'T GO HUNTING!!" Alice screamed as she flew

through the door.

She looked at my grief-stricken face and Emmett's annoyed one and gasped.

"I'm too late aren't I?"

Emmett nodded as I buried my head in his arm.

"I'm sorry Tara." Alice said.

That made me feel worse. This was the first time I'd ever heard Alice's voice

when it wasn't cheery and peppy.

"Not helping Alice." Jasper hissed as he walked in.

"Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett, Jasper. Don't make me feel calm." I snapped as Jasper started to

calm me down.

Jasper shrugged and walked out of the room again, followed by Alice.

"Aunt Tara!!" Renesmee shouted as she ran through the door followed by Jacob.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why you all sad?" She asked.

"Oh, Tara." Edward sighed.

"What?" Bella asked.

He leaned down and murmured something in her ear.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jacob shouted.

I cringed.

"Jakey what'd she do?" Nessie asked.

"Come on Ness." He said picking her up and shooting a ferocious look at me.

"But I wanna know what Aunty Tara did! Jakey tell me!" She demanded.

"Okay." He surrendered putting her down.

_Damn imprinting_. I though.

"Tara," Edward said, his voice held a slight warning.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Nessie turned to me, eyes wide.

"You….you killed someone? You're a monster?!" She gasped.

My eyes widened as she jumped into Jake's arms.

"JACOB!" Emmett snarled as he bolted away, followed by Bella.

"Emmett, cool it. You can yell at him when he's not around Renesmee. Tara, I

apologize for his choise of words. I will set Nessie straight."

"Thanks." I whispered.


	7. Family Reunion

7-Family Reunion

EMPOV

"Shh, Tara it's okay." I tried to soothe my troubled wife.

"Did…did you hear what she called me?" She sniffed.

I bit my lip.

"She didn't mean it; it's just what Jake told her." I assured her.

She shook her head.

"Guys!" Alice called.

"What?" I asked.

"C'mon we're going to La Push!"

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FLIPPIN MIND?!" Tara snapped.

"No." Alice huffed. "We're invited to a little family reunion because Rachel and

Rebecca are coming home."

"Fine, we're coming Alice." Tara sighed.

"Hey, didn't one of Sam's pack imprint with one of them?" I asked.

"Paul I think with…Rachel maybe." Alice said.

We walked out to the car and drove to La Push where everyone else was already

waiting for us. When we got to Jacob's house it didn't look like a party. Well it did in the

terms of decoration but everyone looked upset. Jacob was standing still, not blinking.

Sam was standing with Jared, Embry and Quill. Leah and Seth were standing by Billy

and Sue. And Paul was sitting on the couch crying. It was so weird to be calling them by

name. Nessie was in Bella's arms and Bella was in Edward's arms both looking sad and

Nessie was in tears. Jasper murmured that everyone was grieving and Alice was looking

pissed that she hadn't seen this. Rebecca walked out of the house and hugged Jacob.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked.

"She...she was killed. In the woods. One of _your_ kind." Jacob spat.

Uh oh….

"HEY! THAT'S THE SCENT THAT WAS ON HER!" Paul snarled jumping up

and shaking like he was going to phase.

Sam placed his hand on Paul's chest.

"Cool it man. Not here."

"She…she killed Rachel." He growled.

"You don't know that."

_Do you think it was Rachel Tara took down?_ I asked Edward.

He shrugged.

"Where…where is she?" Tara asked.

Jacob jerked his thumb towards the house.

Tara walked into the house, me close behind her. On the couch was a familiar

bloody, mangled corpse. The girl Tara had killed earlier.


	8. I Did This?

8- I…I Did This?

TPOV

As we walked into the room I stopped breathing, scenting blood.

_Oh God. Good Lord above. _I thought as I looked at the body. _NO, NO, NO, _

_NO! I…I…I took her from them!_

I was breathing again but not scenting; I was in a panic attack.

My breathing was fast and shallow.

"Tara, Tara calm down." Emmett said though his voice was trembling.

"I…I….I…." was all I could get out.

Emmett ushered me out the door, my eyes still fixed on the dead body.

"Tara, stop." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes were wide and fixed dead ahead in an unblinking stare.

"She did it." Paul's accusing voice held no question.

"Yes, it was my fault. I took her hunting and she locked onto Rachel I'm so very

sorry." I could hear Emmett's voice though it was distant.

"You're not even _close_ to 'sorry' yet." Paul's voice was a threatening whisper.

"Paul, not here, not with so many innocent humans around." Sam's voice was

restraining and full of authority.

"Emmett, get her out." Edward hissed.

"No." I breathed.

"Tara-"

"No, _I_ broke the treaty. _I_ will pay the consequences." I said.

"Tara you don't know what you're saying. It was an accident."

"I _killed_ her Emmett. I took her away from them."

"Yes, you have broken the treaty, however, Jacob being top alpha," Sam started.

_Right Jacob was higher then Sam_ I remembered

"He shall decide you're fate." He finished.

I turned to Jacob, my head bowed.

"You…..killed…..my….sister…." He snarled.

"Aunt Tara killed Rachel Jakey?" Nessie's voice was sweet and innocent.

"You….._killed_…..my….sister…" Jacob snarled again.

"I'm so, so sorry Jacob." I murmured.

"And I can't even kill you in revenge." He hissed.

"I'll make sure they don't avenge me or hurt you, you're family or pack." I

murmured.

"I wasn't thinking about you're…._coven _hurting me or my friends." He spat with

a glance at Nessie.

_He won't hurt me because it would hurt Nessie._ I realized

"I'll take whatever you put on me Jacob." I whispered.

"You're dam-darn right you will." He snapped again.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"You…will go at least one hundred miles away whenever you hunt from now

on." He finally said.

"But it'll take her at least three days to go that far, hunt, and come back." Emmett

protested.

"That way you will be far out of range of anyone we know. Far away from Forks

so you can…_feed_." He snarled.

"But-" Emmett said again.

"UNLESS YOU'D PREFER A CRUELLER FATE FOR YOUR DISGUSTING

_WIFE_?" Jacob roared.

Nessie wailed and buried her head in Bella's shoulder.

"My…wife is _not_ disgusting." Emmett snarled.

"Emmett, Jacob has been kind enough to exclude her from normal punishment. I

suggest you take it." Edward intervened.

"Take it and leave. You specifically Tara, you are never allowed back to La

Push."

"Just me?" I asked.

"Just you."

"Thank you Jacob again I'm so….so…so sorry." I whispered.

His face and expressions were hard as I took off, leaving the cars. Running flat

out back home.

"THAT'S IT?!" Paul roared.


	9. Calm Down!

9-Calm Down!

EMPOV

"Alice take the car back." I hissed as I ran after my wife. "Tara!" I called.

"Leave me alone Emmett." She called back.

"Tara! C'mon it's hard but…"

Truth be told I had no clue. How do you comfort someone who just murdered

someone we knew and would have been her niece's future sister-in-law?

I found her back at the house curled up on our bed.

"Tara," I started.

"Emmett, please leave me alone." She snapped, her voice close to hysteria.

I walked over to her and hugged her gently. She turned and sobbed into my arms.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you to." She whispered back.

"Good, I never get tired of hearing you say that." I teased.

She sighed.

"What?"

"Maybe things would have been better if you'd killed me that day with Rosalie."

She sighed.

"WHAT?!" I growled.

"Think about it Em, Rosalie wouldn't be pissed at us and you're family would

still be happy. You wouldn't have nearly gotten torn apart by Tom. Rachel would still be

alive and you would all be having a great party down at La Push."

"Don't you ever, _ever_ think that Tara."

"But,"

"Tara, think about the good things! I would never have been truly happy with

Rosalie, she wouldn't have found Tom to love and Tom would still be hunting humans!"

"I guess but,"

"And if you ever think that you'd be better off dead I'll…"

"You'll what?" She asked looking up.

"Well…I don't know but….If you do, you'll find out."

She laughed and laid her head back on my chest.

"I love you." I murmured kissing her hair.

"I love you too." She sighed, curling up under my arm.


	10. Note

10-Note

TPOV

It was probably about three days after…the reunion. I was still pissed at myself

and upset by it. I decided to go past where I had taken down the girl again, just to remind

myself of what I did and strengthen my resolve to never do it again. When I got there I

smelt an unfamiliar scent I explored a little and found a note stuck to a tree. I grabbed it

and read it, surprised it was addressed to me.

_Dear Tara,_

_I saw your attacking abilities the other day, very, very good. I've been watching _

_you and you're still fairly new. That means you're still very strong. I need you to help me. _

_I'm going to make an army of new born vampires. Now, if you want the rest of your _

_family to live I suggest you help me. Do not tell any one or they will be in danger. Hope _

_to see you in two days fifty miles north from the spot you killed that hiker. That's so none _

_of your family will scent me. You know what will happen if you are not there. Burn this _

_after reading. Oh, and don't think about this around Edward, and no good hoping for _

_Alice to see it. I have a were-wolf with me so she can't see it. _

I was still with shock. Who was this? Why me? One thing was certain. I had to do

what they said, I couldn't allow my family to be put in danger. I checked the date on the

note. It had been left there yesterday. That meant I had till tomorrow to say goodbye to

the rest of my family for…who knew how long? My body shook with sobs as I watched

the paper burn…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emmett," I called out as I walked into the house.

"Up here Tara." He called.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Nothing much."

"You…wanna _hang out_ tonight?" I asked hoping he got the meaning to my

words.

"You mean…." His voice was excited and curious.

"Yeah."

"YES!" He grinned grabbing my waist and pulling me down to kiss him.

"I'll see you later." I said kissing him again.

"Kay,"

"Alice." I called walking away.

"YES, YES, YES!" She screamed.

"Alright then get the keys." I said.

"TARA SAID WE GET TO GO SHOPPING!" Alice yelled darting away.

"Can I come?" Renesmee asked walking over to me.

"Sure Ness." I agreed picking her up.

"You all better beware. Alice is hyped." Edward's teasing laugh.

"Edward, if Nessie's going with them…" Bella asked.

I smiled; I was going to have today to make everyone happy. Alice and Nessie

would be shopping. Edward and Bella would get some alone time…Jasper I wasn't sure

and Emmett would have the night of his life tonight.


	11. Shopping And A Show

**A/N-thanks to Ste11una for all your reviews! It's so great getting them! =) The Cullens don't know anything is up because Tara is so scared if they find out they will get hurt so she's super careful so they don't. She won't portray any worried emotions around Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, or most importantly Jasper. Alice isn't looking for anything specific so she wouldn't realized Tara was going to 'disappear' from her visions, that's where the where-wolf/shape shifters come in, and she won't think about it around Edward. **

11-Shopping and A Show

TPOV

Well, I decided what I was going to do for Jasper. Buy Alice lingerie. Funny how

sex was making everyone happy.

"Nessie! Wanna play in the ball pit?" I offered.

"OHH YES!" Nessie shouted running away.

"C'mon Alice." I hissed pulling her toward the _Victoria's Secret_.

"Tara, I love you." Alice grinned as she looked at a frilly pink item.

"You're more of a red." I said showing her a strapless red one.

"Love it." Alice squealed darting into a dressing room.

I picked out a skimpy, 'V' necked, deep burgundy one, that I knew already fit.

"Ohh, Emmett's going to love that!" Alice called.

"He better, all the effort going into this." I muttered.

Alice walked out and twirled in her outfit.

"Alice, you want to scar me for li-eternity?" I yelped, shielding my eyes.

Alice laughed I looked up, glaring but she was laughing at someone behind us. I

turned and saw a couple of teenage guy gawking at us. I turned back to Alice and

snickered.

"Alright, let's give them a show." I said walking into the dressing room.

"Dude! The other chick is going in!" I heard one of the guys whisper.

I walked out and bent over….yeah it was a 'v' neck….

I heard whistles and shouts and looked up in false surprise. Alice and I exchanged

fake shocked looks and ran back in.

"Nice, man. Now we can't see the finale!" One guy scorned the other.

"Sorry, but dude-" I stopped listening as the walked away.

Alice and I walked back out fully clothed and started cracking up.

"It's….a…good…thing…Edward…wasn't…here." Alice gasped.

"Yeah." I agreed as we paid for the stuff.

"Aunt Tara! Aunty Alice!" Nessie screamed running up to us.

"What's up Nessie?" I asked.

"There was a boy in the ball pit and he tried to kiss me!"

I stifled laughter.

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"I shoved a ball in his gut, punched him in the face and told him to 'stay the hell

away from me'." She said proudly.

Alice started laughing while I leaned down.

"Nessie…" I giggled. "That's not very nice to do or say to people."

"But he wasn't my Jacob!"

"I know sweety but look at how pretty you are, boys are going to want to kiss

you."

"And what if I don't want to?" She asked.

"You say 'no thank you'." I told her as Alice burst out laughing again.

"But what if he still tried to kiss me?"

I thought for a moment.

"_Then_ you shove his-I mean a ball in his gut, punched him in the face and tell

him to 'stay the hell away from you'." I told her.

"Okay." She grinned jumping into my arms.

Alice was on the floor howling with laughter.

"Alice! You're bagged goods!" I hissed as some of the lingerie started to spill out

of the bag.

"My bad." Alice said quickly pulling herself together.

"Aunt Tara I'm tired can we go home now?" Nessie asked.

"Sure kid we all need a little time to…lay down." I said winking at Alice.

She stifled laughter as we walked to the car.


	12. Fun And Sadnes

12-Fun and Sadness

TPOV

We got home and I told Emmett to wait in our room. I changed and walked in. I

almost laughed as his eyes bugged out.

"Wha…wha…"

"Hey Emmett." I said casually, leaning over so he could get a good view _down_

my outfit.

"I…can see down your chest." Emmett stuttered.

"Like whatcha see?" I asked, still keeping my casual tone.

"You're…not...wearing a…" He was starting to pant now.

"A bra?" I supplied.

He nodded mutely.

"Oh, I can see you don't like…I'll go change." I said, turning around.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the bed. I turned around laughing to kiss

him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After countless hours in the bed…on the floor and I think maybe in the closet at

one point, we stopped and got dressed, with each others help.

"Wow kitten I never knew you were that enthusiastic."

"How could I help myself with you around?" I asked.

"True enough."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sorry about your outfit." He apologized.

I shrugged, looking at the shredded outfit on the floor. It had come off in record

time. Three seconds flat.

"So?" He asked after a few seconds.

"So what?"

"Not that I mind but why now?"

"Why now what?"

I was stalling.

"Tara, you know what," his voice lowered, "why now are you all 'want to have

sex'?"

"I…uh…just wanted to Emmett…."

"Are you okay?" His voice was full of concern.

"No Emmett." I said as I started sobbing.

"Tara, Tara what's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"I…I…I..."

"Tara, c'mon."

"I can't tell you."

"Tara, please I don't want you to be sad."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay, we'll work through it."

I sobbed into his arm as he hugged me. He had no clue how much I wanted to tell

him. Or why I couldn't.


	13. Goodbye

13-Goodbye

EMPOV

Wow, the previous night had been….interesting. Back and forth. Well, how can

you come back if you never went forth? So I should say forth and back…hmm. Anyway.

Tara had given me the night of my life, ended with some crying and denial. I went out

hunting first thing and so did she. I offered to go with her but she said I should stay and

finally fix Esme's window.

After I was done I went back upstairs, Tara had been gone about six hours now,

no it did not take me six hours to fix the window but hello? There was an X-box in the

basement….

I walked into our room and started to pick up the scraps of lingerie that still lay on

the floor. I noticed something by the window and walked over to it. It was a note from

Tara.

_Emmett, _

_Wait untill Carlisle and Esme get home then read this out loud to everyone._

_Love, Tara_

I shrugged and continued my cleaning. A few hours later when everyone was

home I called them into the living room, he-he funny we have a living room when we're

all dead hmm, and opened the note. As I read it my mouth fell open and panic seared

through me.

"Emmett chill." Jasper hissed.

"Emmett what?" Edward's voice was worried.

_Dear everyone,_

_Before you read, know I love you all immensely. I have to leave or you might be _

_hurt. I could never have that. I love you all too much. Alice, Bella, you too are the best _

_sisters and friends I ever had. Carlisle, Esme, you're the coolest, nicest parents I've _

_known. Jasper, I love you like a brother and you are an amazing person who I admire _

_highly. Edward, you're the best brother anyone could ask for. Emmett, you know I love _

_you more then anything in the world. Please, please, don't look for me. If you found me _

_and were hurt it would be more then I could bear. I miss you and if I'm ever lucky or _

_graced enough to see you again I'll be amazed. I love you all._

_Love, Tara_

"She's…gone?" Bella sounded confused and upset.

Alice hugged Jasper and started sobbing. I stared at the note in my hand.

"Emmett…" Edward's voice was strangled.

"Edward." I managed to choke out.

"Why do you think…"

_I don't know…Edward! I can't live with out her! Edward….." _I was in panic

attack now.

"Okay…uh…." Edward was at a loss.

"Hey! There's something on the back of it!" Bella noted.

I turned the note around.

_Dearest Emmett,_

_There's a note for you in our room under the pillow._

_Love you. Tara_

I sprinted upstairs and tore the pillow off the bed, hitting Alice in the face.

"EMMETT? WHAT THE HELL! MY HAIR!!!" She snarled.

"Use hairspray." I snapped, tearing open the envelope.

"But I'm already using three bottles an hour and Esme told me I'm harming the

environment, not that I care but-"

"Alice, let him read Tara's note." Edward said gently pulling her away.

_Dearest Emmett,_

_I love you, well that's an understatement. I admire you, I love you, and I think you _

_are amazing and the single most greatest thing on this earth. Whenever we 'do it' I'm _

_more glad you left Rosalie for me though I still feel bad for her._

_Gladder, _I mentally corrected, remembering Rosalie.

_I cannot express in words my love for you. That was why I did what I did last night. I miss _

_you already, your sweet, goofy smile. Your naive but kind actions, soft hair and most _

_importantly your amazing, funny, sparkling personality. Please, please know it's not you _

_that made me leave…it's somebody else that's threatening me and you. Please, still love _

_me if I can ever come back._

_I love you, forever and ever._

_And ever, Love Tara._

She was gone. And life was over.

**A/N-This chapter, more specifically the note that Tara left was inspired by **_**When I'm Gone**_** by 3 doors down.**


	14. My Captor

14-My Captor

TPOV

I had left the house sobbing. I didn't want to leave them at all. I couldn't let them

be hurt. I was being torn in half. I reached that dreaded place and started north. I was

wondering if they had found my note when I realized I'd gone too far. I turned around

and ran back.

While I was waiting to meet whoever was doing this to me. I was daydreaming

about Emmett.

*Beginning of Daydream*

Emmett and I are standing on a balcony.

"You know you look damn sexy in that dress." Emmett says.

"Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself." I reply looking at his tux.

"Yeah but not as hot as you." He grins, kissing me for a few minutes.

When we finish I look down at my dress. Its deep burgundy, floor length and

sleeveless. It fits my shape to every curve.

"I can barley keep from ripping it off." Emmett whispers in my ear.

I laugh and push him away momentarily before going back into his arms.

Our surroundings fade away and…

Then we are at….a party. Maybe a sweet sixteen or wedding reception or

something. He sweeps me off my feet as we dance to the waltz. With a painful jolt I

realize this is the Cullen's basement and this is _our_ wedding reception. Then our

surroundings fade and we are in our room. I'm lying on the bed and my dress has been

ripped so it barely clears my thighs. Emmett walks over with no shirt on. He runs his

hand up and down my thigh, teasing me.

"Emmett, just get this off!" I gasp.

He grins and reaches down to gently pull at the hem with his teeth. Just as it's

about to fall away…

*End of Daydream*

"Tara." A voice brought me out of my painful but wonderful daydream

"What?" I snapped.

"Hello, so good of you to come."

"Well, unlike you I apparently have feeling and don't want the ones I love to be

hurt." I hissed.

"Oh, I have feelings I just make sure they don't get in the way of my plans." She

smiled.

I glared at her.

"Oh, by the way dear, my name is Victoria."


	15. Depression, Vampire Style

15-Depression, Vampire Style

EMPOV

_She's gone, she's gone, she's gone. _Was all I could think.

"Dude, you've got to lighten up. You haven't moved from that spot for five

hours." Edward chided me.

I ignored him, staring into space as I'd been doing for that long.

"Edward, he's upset. Tara left. How would you feel if I left?" Bella defended me.

"But, he's not _doing_ anything." Edward said.

"What do you want me to do? She specifically asked us not to go after her. I'm

not going to disregard her last wish and As long as I'm in existence no one else will." I

snarled.

"Emmett, _you're_ not going anywhere." Bella said gently.

I knew they were keeping me here, though I didn't have the heart to move a

muscle, so I wouldn't try some kind of 'my love is gone I must end my life' type of thing

that Edward had tried.

"Edward, why don't you go for a few minutes." Bella suggested.

He shrugged and left.

"Emmett," Bella said sitting down next to me and rubbing my back. "I know you

miss Tara, but you can't just sit here."

"What can I do Bella?" I asked in a whisper.

"You have to figure that out yourself, think of what Tara would want, she

wouldn't want you to sit here and waste your time."

"No, but-"

"Think Emmett." She was breathing into my ear now, "Who would try and get her

away? Who would know she'd never harm her family?"

"Rosalie." I growled.

"Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of….Jacob!"

"No, Jake wouldn't hurt Nessie that way."

"Paul…"

"Paul." She agreed.

"I'm going to La Push."

"Maybe we should have Jake come here."

"Fine." I snarled. "Call the dogs."


	16. Dog Whisperer

16-Dog Whisperer

EMPOV

There was hope! I might see Tara again!

"Jeez Emmett first you're all depression mode and now you're all happy-go-

lucky!" Alice snorted.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Esme." I grinned, kissing her cheek.

"Emmett." She laughed.

"Hi _Mom_." I corrected myself.

"I'm here." Jacob asked walking through the door.

"Jake, sit down." I said walking into the living room.

"Fine, whadda want?" He growled.

"JAKEY!" Nessie screamed running down the stairs.

"Hi Nessie!" He grinned.

"Jake!" I snapped my fingers to get his attention.

He turned back to me.

"Tara has gone missing." I stated.

"And?" He sneered

"And," I tried to keep my temper. "Do you know if Paul or anyone-"

"Are you blaming _my_ pack because you're wife went A-WALL?!" He seethed.

"I was only asking if,"

"Well quit asking, personally I could care less that she's gone." He snarled,

getting up and leaving to find Nessie.

"Nessie," he asked. "Do you miss your Aunt Tara?"

"Jakey, can you please ask questions later? I'm tired now and I wanna sleep!" She

protested.

"Alright sweety." He said bringing her upstairs.

"His depressions back." Jasper murmured to Alice.

Yep, my depression settled back over me like a cloud as I realized Jacob's pack

had nothing to do with Tara going missing.

"How did it go?" Bella asked walking through the door.

"Well, if what we just had was a talk, I suggest we get a dog whisperer." I

snapped standing.

From upstairs there came a low growl.

"I'm going hunting." I said.

"I'll come!" Alice volunteered.

"Alice, I'm not going to perform vampire suicide." I sighed.

"I'm still coming."

"I don't want you to come!" I snarled, taking off.

"Emmett!" Jasper growled.

"Jazz, he's upset." Edward muttered.

Sobs ripped out of my chest as I ran away.


	17. Brother Bonding

**A/N-thanks ste11una! u rock! ure the only one who has been reviewing and I love it!! Thanks!!!!**

17-Brother Bonding

EPOV

"Emmett," I called as I ran after my brother.

"Edward…I need…a minute." He called.

I never heard my brother this upset before.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked.

"No."

I walked over to where he was sitting on a log, sobbing.

_Well, this is awkward. _I thought as I tried to comfort him.

"We'll find her. Alice is looking and-"

"Don't you get it?! Whoever did this...making her leave knows her weakness…

us. They must have been careful enough so no one can find them!"

"I don't-"

"EDWARD!!!!" Alice's piercing scream startled me.

"What Alice?" I asked annoyed.

"I can't find Tara! It's like she just…vanished!"

"See?" Emmett moaned.

"Alice, is that like the shape-shifters?" I asked.

"…uh…Yes! Yes it is!" Alice chirped.

"Alice, go find Jacob…ask him if anyone has gone missing or anyone new should

have…morphed since the reunion, maybe they're with her." I instructed her.

"Alright." She said running away.

"Emmett, I'm so, so sorry." I murmured sitting next to him.

He was silent.

"I know what it's like to loose her." I tried again.

"Edward, you had hope of seeing Bella again. I do not."

"You don't know that!"

"Edward, if there was any hope…I would feel it."

"No offense but you have had many premonitions and they have not come true."

"Prema what?" He asked confused.

"Feeling like something bad will happen." I informed him as I suppressed a sigh.

"Oh. And?"

"And, don't loose hope yet. You may see her sooner then you think."

"Yeah, okay thanks."

"And I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?"

"I should have heard her thinking about this." I apologized.

"Oh, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"How do you figure?"

"If I was a better husband maybe she would have confided in me."

"Not true!"

"Edward, think will you? Rosalie left. Tara left. Maybe I'm just a failure."

It hurt to see my brother so upset.

"Emmett,"

"Let's just go home."

"Okay." I murmured.

He took off and I followed, only hearing;

_Tara. Tara. Tara. She's gone. She left. My fault. Tara._

From his thoughts.


	18. Showdown

18-Showdown

TPOV

"What do you want from me?" I asked, barley keeping the snarl out of my voice.

"I don't want your help silly, just to bring your family pain."

"WHAT?!"

"You see, a while back, Edward aggravated my mate, James…oh James," I saw a

hint of mourning enter her eyes but it was gone the next second. "So James went after

your stupid sister-in-law…Bella. He was about to kill her when Edward," she hissed the

name, "Came and stopped him. All the others killed my James. My friend Laurent tried to

help me but was attack by dogs…werewolves. He agreed to never come back if they

would leave him alone. He is such a wimp. I believe he's now somewhere around here.

Any who, Then I made an army of vampires to distract them all while I got Bella, they

found me and Edward and one of those…mongrel tore me and my right-hand man apart

and set fire. But they left to soon." She laughed. "One of my followers came and put out

the fire in hopes of becoming my new partner. I put myself together and told her to go see

how the fight was commencing while I made my escape."

"What...what was her name?" I asked, afraid I knew the answer.

"Bree."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Oh, well you see. Loosing you will be the worst thing in the world for them all

because Edward and the rest will know it was their fault."

"And how do you suppose to let them know I am dead?" My voice was close to

shaking.

"I plan to kill you, tape it, and then leave the ashes and the tape on their

doorstep." She smiled evilly.

"It…won't make a difference to them." I snapped.

"Why is that?"

"Because….Emmett and I were getting a divorce!" I blurted out.

She laughed.

"You think I couldn't hear you the other night? And even if it were true they

would be filled with sorrow for letting an innocent human die because of them."

I was shaking.

"This will be fun." She smiled as she walked towards me.


	19. Vision?

19-Vision?

EMPOV

I was sitting in our basement, thinking about Tara.

"Emmett," Alice sang.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to-" But I couldn't hear her rest.

_I wasn't in our basement anymore. I was…in a clearing….I think I hunted here _

_once…what was I doing here? Then I turned around and saw…Tara!!!! I tried to run to _

_her but I was stuck. And then someone else walked up to her…Victoria! HOW THE _

_HECK IS SHE HERE??? Edward _killed_ her! I turn, no _was_ turned like something was _

_controlling me. I saw…Laurent?! But he's supposed to be dead to! I am so confused! _

_Wait, he's holding…something. I spin around again, now I beginning to get annoyed, and _

_see Victoria going to leap on Tara.  
_

_"NO!" I yelled, trying to get to her._

_Tara sidestepped her and whirled around, crouched down._

_"TARA!" I screamed again._

And then I was back in our basement, panting.

"Emmett, I saw, do you know how to get there?" Edward's voice was low and

worried next to me.

I was shaking with fear for Tara. Suddenly, I knew what to do. I closed my eyes

and tried to bring back my vision.

I 'felt', if that is the right word, where I had to go. I ran out of the house and

started to where I could 'feel' Tara strongest, the place where she had taken down

Rachel.

"Where is he going?" Alice hissed.

"He had a vision." Edward replied.

"How did-" Bella was cut off.

"_HE_ HAD A VISION?! BUT, BUT, VISIONS ARE _MY_ THING!" Alice wailed.

"Alice, chill, we've got more important things to worry about then Emmett's

physiological abilities." Edward hissed.

"Fine." Alice huffed.

"Emmett, do you know where you're going?"

"I…I do, but I don't."

"What the heck?"

"I…I'm being…led by…by Tara to where she is."

"You are a strange, strange boy."

"And? You just figured this out?" I asked.

He didn't answer and then I felt another pull, north of our destination. I followed

it eagerly, but worriedly. Tara might not be safe, we might be to late…


	20. Stalling

20-Stalling

TPOV

"Wait!" I said desperatly. "You...wanted to video tape it!"

"Oh, yes sorry dear, Laurent is over there, holding the camcorder and…our

friend."

I followed her through the trees untill we reached another tall vampire who was

holding…Sam Uley?! In his human form as well!

"SAM!" I yelled.

He looked up.

"Hey Tara." He growled.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just hanging around." He snapped.

Laurent was holding Sam in a position so if he moved he would dig his teeth into

his neck.

"Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry." I gasped.

"Yeah, real helpful now."

"Can we get started please?" Victoria snapped sounding annoyed.

"Oh, sure, let's just get started on my death document." I retorted.

"Alright then." She said walking towards me.

"Wait!" I gasped.

"What?" She snapped.

"What…what will happen to Sam?"

"Oh, well you understand we have to kill him."

"You can't!"

"We can."

"No."

"Yes."

I growled.

She growled.

"Ahem, Vicky, we don't have much time…" Laurent cut in.

"I ASKED YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Victoria screamed.

I chuckled…Vicky.

Victoria shook her head and continued to advance at me. I watched her carefully.

She lept. I dodged. She hissed. Then I smelt it….Emmett? His wonderful, warm scent?

How…I dodged again as…Vicky, heehee, lept at me again.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

I nearly fell to the ground in astonishment.

Emmett had found me.


	21. Happier Reunion

21-Happier Reunion

EMPOV

Victoria. Was. Trying. To. Kill. My. Wife.

How _dare_ she? How dare she try and hurt my beloved Tara?

"Victoria. Get away from her. NOW." I growled.

"Emmett." Tara breathed.

"Hey baby, what's happening?"

"Not much…the usual, trying not to get killed by a crazy vampire

named…Vicky."

I stared at her, blinked in confusion and burst out laughing. Tara chuckled when

she cut off and started screaming in agony. Worse then when she was changing. I looked

up, I could smell Edward and Alice just arriving, and saw Victoria leaping onto her,

grabbing her arm and twisting it into an unnatural looking position. I froze.

"Get off her Victoria." Edward's voice was calming.

"No."

"Victoria-"

"Vicky," I cut in.

Edward shot me a confused look while Bella and Alice started howling with

laughter.

Tara whimpered in pain and I growled.

"Come on step closer and the head comes off Emmy. Trust me, that's a very

painful endeavor." Victoria growled.

I glared at her and looked at Tara face, contorted with pain.

"No." I whispered.

Victoria smiled.

Suddenly something lunged at her and smashed into her. Something with russet-

brown fur.

"Jake?" Edward asked in confusion while I ran to Tara.

"Emmett!" She yelled flying into my arms.

"Hey baby." I whispered into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, I missed you so much, I thought-"

"You honestly thought I wouldn't come for you?" I teased her.

She was sobbing into my chest.

"Emmett, I love you so much." She cried.

"I love you more then anything Tara, you know that."

"Uh, guys? We kinda have two crazy mad vampires here?" Bella interrupted our

reunion.

"Right." I said, lunging at Victoria and pulling her arms off.

"I hope this hurts like hell." I snarled in her ear, before I disconnected it.

"Emmett, she's in like a million pieces I think you got your revenge." Alice

called.

I threw the pieces into the fire. Jacob and Sam, who had phased when Laurent

was off of him, were throwing Laurent into the fire as well.

Tara ran into my arms again and I glued my lips to her, picking her up.

"Emmett," She gasped breaking off for a moment, "I … I … love ... you … so …

much …" She gasped.

"I," kiss, "love," tongue, "you," lips, "more." More tongue.

"Get a room!" Alice called out.

"Fine." I mumbled.

I picked Tara up and ran back to the house, more specifically into our room.


	22. Emmett

22-Emmett

TPOV

_He, he found me! He found me! He loves me! He understands! He's here to help _

_me!_ I thought as he carried me home.

He laid me on to bed gently and went to work on my jeans.

"Emmett, I hate to do this but hang on." I stopped him.

He looked up at me with big eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"How, did you find me?" I asked.

"I…I'm not really sure. I had this…vision and I followed this feeling to where

you were."

"But, I thought only Alice had visions…"

"Me too."

"Then how did you…"

"I don't know. I think, and this will sound really corny, but the fact I love you so

much and the love is such a true, absolute kind that I could sense when you were in

danger."

"Oh, so I'm like E.T., you're calling me an alien?" I teased.

"No but-"

"Joke."

"Oh, well then you might ask Carlisle or Edward."

"Kay, be right back."

"I'll…be…right….here." He said in an 'E.T.' voice.

"Yeah, yeah phone home." I joked.

Edward and Carlisle gave me similar answers. Emmett's love for me and mine for

he was so great that he could sense when I was in mortal danger or I probably him.

"Tara," they called as I turned to go back to Emmett.

"Mm?"

"Did Vicky happen to tell you how she was still alive? And Laurent?"

Emmett was behind me before I could answer.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"I missed you." He shrugged.

I turned back to the family and told them what Victoria had told me.

"I'm so sorry Tara; I thought for sure I'd destroyed her." Edward apologized.

"Why did the pack lie about Laurent?" Bella asked.

"They didn't, they thought they killed him. They didn't set fire though, it was

only some inexperienced young ones though, Sam wasn't there. They tore him up and

thought that was it. Vicky lied."

"There's a shocker." Alice called.

"If you're all satisfied, I'd like to take my wife upstairs and show her something."

Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett! Could you try and keep your thoughts PG-13 at least?" Edward

snapped.

"Sorry Eddie, R for me." He teased.

Edward rolled his eyes and walked away muttering;

"More like X and don't call me Eddie."

Emmett picked me up and sprinted upstairs.


	23. One Year Later

23-One Year Later

TPOV

I was sitting on our couch, flipping through stations when Emmett walked in.

"Tara, do you want children?" He asked after a while.

I turned the TV off and stared at him.

"You know I'd love that, but we can't. And don't even think about changing a

two-year old. You know what that would bring about." I told him.

He smiled.

"Emmett, what are you hiding?" I asked.

"Well, I talked it over with everyone, particularly Jasper, and they said it would

be okay if…"

"Oh. My. Gosh. You didn't…"

"Honey, we can adopt a baby." He said, unable to hide a grin.

"OH-MY-GOSH EMMETT!" I screamed. "I love you!!!" I cried as I flew into his

arms.

"Now, you have to come to the adoption center with me. If you can handle all that

human…scent. You can handle having one in the house."

"Thank you, thank you Emmett." I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, well get ready, we're going tomorrow so you might want to hunt."

"Okay, thank you." I said again.

I met Jacob going out the door.

"Tara." He said stiffly.

He had finally forgiven me enough to call me by name, not that I minded the fact

he was upset, I was upset to.

"Jacob." I replied softly.

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting."

"Why?"

And why was he so interested in my life?

"Um, Emmett and I are going to adopt a child and I want to be as strong as

possible."

"You're….going to…adopt…a human?" He gasped.

I nodded.

"Well…good luck."

"Thanks, and Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

Wow, never expected that.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well Nessie told me that," he cleared his throat, "'You and Aunty Tara

gotta be nice and friendly.'"

I laughed.

"Okay," And _started _to take off.

"Wait," he called.

"Mm?"

"We are family and I do love you…in that way."

"Thanks Jacob." I whispered.

He hugged me briefly and then said;

"Now, go hunt…wherever you want."

"Thank you Jacob."

"Sure, sure, now go."


	24. Adoption

24-Adoption

TPOV

"We're going to adopt, we're going to adopt." I sang while skipping, a trait I'd

picked up from Alice, in circles around Emmett.

"Yes, we are." He grinned grabbing my waist, picking me up and kissing me.

"Mm, I love you." I murmured as we broke apart.

"Yeah, I'm the best."

"And full of it." I teased him.

"And?"

"Modest." I added.

He laughed and kissed me again.

We got into the car and Emmett put the key into the ignition to start it.

"Do we have to take the jeep?" I asked.

"Duh, our kid is gunna want to know how awesome his dad is! I mean how much

cooler can you get then a jeep?"

"I can think of a few." I muttered.

"Well, I'm not Edward."

"Yeah, too bad hmm?"

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically.

"You know I love you." I teased him, kissing him.

"Yeah, yeah who doesn't?"

"Again, I could name a few."

"Yeah, we're here." Emmett said jumping out of the jeep.

I, like a civilized person, opened the door and climbed out.

"Oh, you know jumping out the top is more fun." Emmett called from the tree he

had jumped into.

"Get down!" I hissed.

"Jeez, you'll be a terrific mom."

"Yeah, and you'll be the fun loving, irresponsible, amazing father." I shot back.

"Hey, you forgot sex loving!" He teased.

"Why don't you just broadcast our love life on a radio station?" I said rolling my

eyes.

"Okay." He grinned walking away.

"Emmett. Paul. McCarthy. Cullen. Get back here. _Now_." I growled.

"Yes oh loving wife." He said coming back and kissing me.

"Let's go." I said half pulling half dragging him towards the orphanage.

He walked next to me and opened the door.

"Can I-whoa." The _female_ receptionist said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.


	25. Ms Greenwood

25-Ms. Greenwood

TPOV

"Hey baby, you know I love you." He whispered in my ear to fast for the

receptionist to hear.

"Yeah, yeah." I said

"Can I _help_ you?" The receptionist asked Emmett while winking spasmodically, I

_think_ she was trying to do that 'hint, hint, wink, wink,' flirty thing

"Yeah sure, let's get a bed." He hissed to me, to quick for her to hear.

I slapped him playfully and he turned back to…_Ms_. Greenwood.

"Yeah…we want a kid." Emmett replied.

"Why else would we be here." I snapped at him rolling my eyes.

"What _sex_ are you interested in getting?" She asked.

"Tara's." Emmett hissed at vampire speed

"A boy please." I said after chuckling.

"Right this way, the _bedrooms_ are that way so please _be quit as you walk this _

_way_."

Oh God. She was hinting to Emmett to 'be quit' as he 'walked away' to the

'bedrooms' so she could 'help' him.

"Thanks." Emmett replied happily, every hint going over his head except the

direct one about 'sex'.

I sighed and followed. The receptionist opened a door.

"Do you want to come with me and fill out some _paperwork_?" Ms. Greenwood

asked Emmett.

"Uh, no. I'll stay here and help my _wife_ decide on a _child _for us to _raise_." Emmett

said, finally catching on.

"Fine then." The receptionist walked away.

As she did, her hair caught onto a hook hanging from the ceiling and her hair

came off! Emmett shrieked in pretend fear and ran to hide behind a seven year old boy. I

stifled a laugh but nearly screamed as I saw her true hair color! It was _gray_! She must

have been at least 70! A _70_ year old woman trying to hook up with my _19_ year old

_husband_!

After she blushed, retrieved her hair and left I fell to the floor as did Emmett,

howling with laughter.

"Hey Missie!" A seven year old boy said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why did he hide? Is he…special?"

"No." I chuckled.

"Trevor." He said offering his hand to shake.

"Tara." I said.

"Are you…experienced?" He asked.

"In parenting?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Um, no."

"Okay, then, right this way."

I stifled a laugh as the seven year old led me towards some five year old kids.

"I'm oldest here, so I know everyone and their personalities."

"Wow." I said.

"Awesome dude." Emmett said giving him a chisel.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hi, what's you're name?" I asked a small, fair-skinned boy with black hair and

green eyes.

"AHHH STRANGERS!! STRANGER, DANGER!!" He screamed running away.

"O…kay then." I said.

"Jason doesn't like strangers; he was abused and left in the streets…" Trevor

explained sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Trevor how old are you?"

"Seven, I'm oldest down here."

"Down here?"

"After you turn ten you're sent upstairs. It's a nightmare from what I hear."

"Oh," I said.

_I'm really getting attached to him. I wonder if Emmett would consider adopting _

_him…_I pondered as Trevor talked with Emmett

"Tara." Emmett called.

"Coming." I called back.

"We should adopt Trevor!" Emmett said hopping up and down giddily.

"Emmett. Stop jumping. Alright, I was hoping you might say that. I like him a

lot."

"Me too!" Emmett said. Then, "Trevor!"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come home with us?" He asked the young, black eyed,

black haired boy.

"I…I…go with you?" He gasped

"Yeah Trevor." I smiled.

"But...who would look out for them all?"

"They have people here to take care of them."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright then, come with us." I said hugging him.


	26. Trevor

**A/N - I picture Trevor like Aaden from John and Kate + 8 only a little older and darker hair**

26-Trevor

EMPOV

Wow, not only did I have the awesomest wife in the universe but now the

rockingest son! Seriously, Trevor told me all about his life before he was put in the

orphanage. He was a truly rocking kid. Loved sports, right up my ally, was kind and

caring, right up Tara's ally, loved video games, right up my ally, had cruel parents who

could have cared less and did by putting him in the orphanage, right up Tara's ally. I was

curious how he knew about all of that. He explained he was out on the streets for a while

before the government cought him. He knew about stuff like that from watching store

windows and stuff.

"Alright sir," The receptionist said.

Yeah, she was a creeper! Still hitting on me -though who could resist?- and she

was like 1,000,000 years old! Well, I should talk but at least I looked like a nineteen year

old!

"Now, there is a gift shop if you'd like to get _anyone_ some toys…maybe _balls_.

And always use _protection_ when…playing."

Next to me Tara growled and I rolled my eyes. Then it clicked. Balls. Protection. I

made a face and told her to just get me the papers.

AHH!! She would not give it up!

Tara and I signed them while Trevor sat….in a seat.

"Alright that's it then; my office number is on there if you need any help." She

said.

Hmm. Her eye twitch was back. Spasmodic blinking. OH! She was flirting! I

wasn't sure whether to laugh or growl at this stupid, perverted woman.

"Alright Trevor, let's go."

"Uh, Miss Tara?"

"You can call me 'Tara' or 'Mom' Trevor, anything but 'Miss'."

Probably I was the only one who noticed she didn't take offence to 'Mrs.'

"Um, okay…Tara. What is my new name?"

"Well, what was your full name before?"

"Nothing, just Trevor, I had a middle and last name but I don't remember it

anymore."

"Oh…" Tara seemed at a loss.

"We're saving that for last." I cut in.

Tara shot me a grateful look.

"What's before it?" he asked.

"Many things a growing boy should have." I grinned.

Trevor shrugged and followed me out the door. He went to open it but missed the

handle. When it happened again at the ice cream parlor I was worried.

"Are your eyes okay?" I asked.

"Not really, I should have glasses but they broke." He admitted.

"Oh. Here's some money, go get a large cone, any flavor you like."

"But I don't know what flavor I like."

"Get chocolate. Chocolate never fails." I told him.

"Okay."

"We need to get him glasses." Tara said.

"Yeah, and his name."

"Trevor…something Cullen?"

"Yeah, but obviously it can't be something." I informed her.

"Duh."

"What do you think…?"

"Not sure."

"Same."

"We'll figure it out." Tara said as Trevor ran back with a chocolate streaked face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We took Trevor everywhere a boy liked. Video game store, ice cream, movies,

most importantly the eye doctor and then home.

"This is your house?" He gasped.

"Our house." Tara corrected him.

"Okay." He smiled at her.

I could tell she was already in love with him and hadn't seen any sign of her

giving in to thirst yet.

"THIS IS TREVOR??!!" Alice screamed racing out of the house and picking our

son up.

"Yes mam." He said politely.

"Aww, he's so cute!" She shrieked. "JASPER!"

"Yes?" He asked coming out but keeping his distance.

"Look at our new nephew! Isn't he cute?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Trevor."

"You too sir."

"Trevor do you have a lot of clothes?" Alice asked.

I looked at Tara who looked back at me guiltily.

_Oops._

"Don't sweat the small stuff." Edward smiled walking out.

"Um, no mam." He said.

"Aunt Alice." She corrected before squealing with joy.

"Hello Trevor." Edward said shaking his hand.

"Hello sir."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Aww, he is too cute! Nessie, look at your new cousin!" Bella called Nessie.

"Hi Trevor!" Nessie squealed walking out of the house. "Jake come look!"

Jacob walked out of the house and smiled at Trevor.

"It's nice to meet you all." Trevor said politely.

"He hasn't met us all." Said someone walking out of the house.

I stared open mouthed.

"Hello Rosalie." Tara said beside me.


	27. Sorry

27-Sorry

TPOV

Rosalie was back. Great.

"Hello Trevor, I'm your Aunt Rose, this is your Uncle Tom."

"Tom," I hissed.

"I'm fed." He hissed back.

"Hello Aunt Rose, Uncle Tom." Trevor said

"Tara, may I speak with you?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, sure." I said following her into the house.

"Ohh, Trevor! Let's get you some new clothes!" Alice said and a second later her

Porsche started.

"What Rose?" I asked.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I've been cruel and nasty for no reason. You and

Emmett love each other and so do Tom and I. I…I'm so sorry for being so awful to

you."

"I...I...that's okay Rose. Are...we friends now?"

"More then that, we're sisters."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you."

I hugged her and we stared at each other. It might take a while but we would

become good friends, I could sense it.

"Thanks Rose." Emmett said walking in.

She shrugged.

"Thanks for forgiving me."

I grinned and Esme walked in.

"Well, being I only got to spend a moment with my grandson, tell me about him.

What's his name?"

"Trevor." I answered.

"Trevor….."

"We hadn't figured that part out yet."

"Oh,"

"Yeah."

"I have an idea." Tom said walking in.

"Wait, where is everyone first?" Rose asked.

"Ness and Jake went out, Edward and Bella to the cottage, Carlisle is at work,

Jasper went with Alice and Trevor." He said.

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, I know I'm new to the family but I had a nice idea for his middle name."

Tom said.

**A/N-CONTEST!! MIDDLE NAME FOR TREVOR??? YOU could be the next…'namer of Emmett and Tara's son'!!**


	28. EndingMaybe

SOORRYY!! I havent updated in 4eva!! SOOOO SORRY!!! Last chapter here because I'm kind of going off topic of the story so this is it! You guys have been great!

28-Ending  
TPOV

"Well? What is it?" I asked Tom.

"Carlisle." He said.

"Trevor Carlisle Cullen…" Emmett said slowly. "I like it."

"I do too." I agreed.

I glanced at Emmett quickly and he met my gaze, understanding. I turned to

Rosalie and Tom.

"Guys?" I asked softly.

They turned to us with questioning stares.

"Godparents?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

Rosalie's faced was shocked and Tom looked proud. Rosalie walked over to me

slowly and said, "After all I've done to you? I've been horrible. How could you….Thank

you." She gasped, hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back.

"Sister." I murmured into her ear.

"Sister." She agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Trevor got home, newly clothed by Alice, we told him the news. He started

crying in happiness. Soon enough, he'll be old enough for us to tell him what we are.

Then he can make his choise of what he wants. Emmett and I have agreed to change him

if he wants it. According to Alice, we'll be changing our son soon enough…..

THE END!!!!


	29. Shopping, Psychos, and Showdowns

29-Shopping, Psychos, and Showdowns

TPOV

"Emmett I'm goin out to get food for Trevor." I called.

"Kay babe." He called back from the basement…where he was playing video

games…with Trevor.

I threw on my skinny jeans, converse, a sweatshirt and grabbed a _Vera Bradley_

bag Emmett had bought for me on our first anniversary.

As I was about to walk through the door…

"TARA MARIE CULLEN! DO NOT EVEN DARE TO THINK ABOUT

WALKING THROUGH THAT DOOR!" A furious voice screeched at me.

I sighed.

Alice.

"What Alice?"

"You know what."

"Alice I don't really-"

"You were going out looking like that!" She accused.

"Yeah…"

"TARA! Cut the….bologna sandwiches!" She snarled after checking that Trevor

was there.

**-Yeah take the first letter of 'Bologna' and the first letter of 'Sandwiches' … **

**yup … yup … you got it.- **

"What? Jeans, converse, sweatshirt. They match."

She stared at me…a death glare.

"That. Bag. Does. _Not_. Go. With. Those. Shoes."

"Alicee." I whined.

"NO! You go right upstairs and get that _Coach_ bag Rosalie got you for

Christmas!" She scolded.

"But Alice-"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay I'm going." I said darting upstairs, back within a spit second.

"Good, now you may leave." She said happily.

Her face went blank and was contorted with rage as I slipped out the door and

started my car.

"TARA!" She yelled as I, smugly, pulled my _Vera Bradley_ from under my

sweatshirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the supermarket I found my stuff quickly, darting through the store so fast the

human eye can't see you helped a little.

"It'll be $11.65." The cash register said.

"Thank you." I said handing him the money.

"Hey, my shift ends in about twenty minutes and I have my own apartment…" He

said winking….with both eyes.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks." I declined.

I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist, naturally I could have pulled away,

and bring his arm with me, but there were too many people.

"No babe, see for your F.Y.I. when I ask a girl to hook up. They hook up."

"Look dude, one, I'm married, two, I have a kid, three, you are a nasty,

smelly perverted psychedelic prick who any girl would scream and run away from, and

four you can't say for your F.Y.I. because F.Y.I. means for your information so you can't

say for your for your information. It sounds retarded.

"Aw, that isn't nice." He chided.

"Yeah now if you'll let go..."

"Hell no."

"Let. Go." I growled.

"Hell. No." He growled back.

"Get your flippin' filthy hands _off_ of my wife." Emmett growled behind me.

"Dude, dude, she came to me." He snapped.

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you-that filthy little bitch came to me!"

"Never. Call. My wife. A bitch!" Emmett growled while shaking with rage.

"WHAT THE-" The guy squealed, yes squealed, it was quite amusing, as Emmett

picked him up by his shirt collar.

After five minutes of squealing clerks, me laughing, and Emmett's fury….

"Let's go." Emmett said picking me up, bridal style, and kissing me, open

mouthed in front of the guy…who was now hanging from his underwear-haha the guy

was too much of a wimp to even wear boxers-in a tree.

"Shouldn't you get him down?" I asked.

"Nah, his brethren, a chimp, will find him sooner or later."

"True enough." I laughed.

He kissed me and like always I was overpowered by…him. I grabbed his hair,

trying to pull him closer though it was impossible. I could sense he was surprised as I

changed my position so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He fell backwards onto

the grass and I deepened the kiss, blissfully unaware of my surroundings. I continued,

pulling his lip into my mouth and trapping it there.

"Uh, Tara?" He mumbled around my lips.

"Mm?"

"Not that I don't _love_ this but…look around…"

I pulled away and stared at my surroundings.

"Oh."

We were still in the parking lot of the supermarket.

"We could continue at home…" He said as he winked.

"We have a son…."

"Ahem, Trevor, we have to go away overnight for something, will you be okay?"

He said grinning.

I smiled.

"And while we are away we can finish this up…" he continued.

"Fine, go pack." I grinned.

_**Okay, I couldn't resist one more chapter! That's all folk! Hoped you like Chasing Tara**_


End file.
